Amores e Lutas
by Dri-chann
Summary: Naruto e Hinata, numa missão. Descobrindo o amor juntos, enfrentando todos o sobstáculos. Naruto entende o signficado do Amor ao lado de Hinata. mas muitas coisas vão acontecer...


Cap 1 – Um dia qualquer

**Cap 1 – Um dia qualquer**

Era uma tarde com outra qualquer, tranqüilamente todos andavam pela vila de Konoha. Nem parecia que a Guerra contra a Akatsuki e Orochimaru tinha acabado de terminar. Havia passado-se exatamente 3 meses desde que Naruto as vencera, e mesmo assim...  
- TAJUU KAKEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!! – vociferou Naruto – Aqui vou eu! – gritou seus clones das sombras enquanto avançavam contra seu alvo, todos de uma única vez.  
Foi então que se ouviu da direção onde os clones iam:  
- SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJUU YONSHOU!! – Dessa vez o berro foi de Hinata que sem nenhuma piedade foi fazendo os clones de Naruto sendo todos arremessados pra longe, um a um, desaparecendo a cada queda. Do meio da fumaça que restara dos clones que desapareciam, surge o próprio Naruto com seu Rasengan em sua mão direito sendo arremessado pelos seus clones em direção à Hinata.  
Ele foi em direção a ela, mas antes que pudesse atingi-la, Hinata com seu Byakugan ativado bloqueou o ataque de Naruto com um simples Juken em seu braço, o que fez toda a massa de Chakra desaparecer e continuando com golpes certeiros foi acertando cada Tenketsu de Naruto. A velocidade de defesa e contra-ataque de Hinata foi tão grande que ele nem tinha percebido que o que o acertara fora o mesmo golpe que Neji utilizara, o Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou.  
Hinata em seu último golpe do jutsu procurou não acertar nenhum ponto vital d Naruto, mas tamanha foi sua força que o fez voar longe, sendo arremessado floresta adentro.  
Naruto só sentiu seu corpo batendo em algumas árvores e depois se arrastando pelo chão, recobrando os sentidos, continuou deitado, estando um tanto quanto longe do local onde estavam treinando.

- Ittteeeeeeee!! Como isso dói!! – disse Naruto quase sem voz franzindo a testa de dor ainda deitado – Cara ela ta muito forte! Me jogou longe dessa vez. Acho que eu nunca vou querer lutar de verdade com a Hinata, a essa hora, se ela quisesse acho que eu estaria morto já!... Se bem que, na verdade eu não ia conseguir lutar a sério com ela, nem que eu quisesse. Logo ela que sempre foi a mais delicada de todos, sempre tão tímida... fez-se uma pausa em seus pensamentos até que uma frase lhe veio em mente – Ela que está tão bonita...  
- Ahhh... porque eu estou pensando isto? Por que eu to falando isso da Hinata? O que é isso? O que é que diabos eu to pensando? – indagou Naruto confuso como sempre.  
- Na-naruto-kun!? Você está bem? Tu-tudo bem com vo-você? – Perguntava Hinata preocupada com ele, com uma voz bem cansada – "Eu acho que não devia ter acertado ele tão forte... ou mesmo nem precisasse acertá-lo, bastava parar... Naruto-kun me perdoe..." – Pensou ela arrependida – Me-me desculpe Narut...to... k... – mas antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase, percebeu que Naruto levantara-se de sopetão pelo susto de não ter percebido a presença de Hinata...  
- Ahhhh... Hinat...- tentou dizer Naruto ao se levantar e procurar pela amiga que estava ao seu lado e nem percebera.  
Antes que ambos pudesses terminar de falar, perceberam que estavam com os rostos quase colados um ao outro se entreolhando. Os dois prenderam a respiração naquele mesmo momento. Hinata que estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate tentou murmurar algo – Na... na... naru... to...k... – E mais uma vez sem conseguir terminar de falar, somente sentiu um arrepio subir seu corpo fazendo estremecer e junto a essa sensação veio um sentimento tão forte que misturado ao cansaço em que estava seu corpo não agüentou e desmaiou. Antes que caísse ao chão Naruto que recobrara a consciência também a segurou.  
- Ei! Ei, Hinata!! Hinata acorda!! O que foi?! Hinataaa!! – tentou e vão Naruto acordar sua amiga com berros e chacoalhando ela.

Como não conseguiu faze-la acordar resolveu levar Hinata de volta a Vila da Folha, e leva-la ao hospital para que Sakura pudesse vê-la. No caminho de volta, carregando Hinata em suas costas, Naruto ficava pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer com ele naquele momento.  
- "Por que eu pensei aquilo sobra a Hinata? Que diabos foi aquela sensação tão estranha? O que ta acontecendo comigo? Ahhhhhhhhh... eu não entendo, não consigo mesmo entender essas coisas!! " – pensou Naruto revoltado, que de vez em quando olhava para Hinata que ainda continuava desmaiada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sakura estava terminando seu plantão no hospital de Konoha e planejava o que faze após sair...  
- Hummm, acho que hoje ainda dá tempo de fazer uma visitinha pro Sasuke-kun... – pensou ela sorrindo – Já que por ordem da Hokage-sama ele só pode ser tratado lá mesmo na prisão. Só não entendo por que ele precisava ser preso!! – pensou meio inconformada Sakura – Mas tudo bem, o que importa é que ele está de volta!!  
- AGORA ELE É TODO MEU!! – O Eu interior de Sakura reagindo à situação aos gritos e em gargalhadas!  
Enquanto pegava suas últimas coisas e guardava em sua bolsa, Sakura dava mais uma olhada no quarto para ter certeza de que não estava se esquecendo de nada.  
- Sakura-chan!! – Vem gritando Naruto trazendo Hinata ainda desmaiada em suas costas.  
- Naruto!! Não grite tão alto assim, na esqueça que aqui é um hospital! – respondia Sakura irritada que nem ao menos olhou para seu amigo enquanto fechava sua bolsa.  
- A propósito Naruto, - continuou Sakura, ainda com um ar irritado – Não faz nem um mês que você saiu daqui depois de ter voltado quase morto do resgate de Sasuke e voc...- Mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar. Suas feições e seu tom de voz, passaram para um tom de preocupação quando percebeu o por que de Naruto estar lá.  
- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? Algum ataque? Por que Hinata está desmaiada? O que houve Naruto!?

- Ah, então, não foi nenhum ataque não, eu e a Hinata estávamos treinando perto do riacho. – disse Naruto respondendo às perguntas de Sakura, e continuo – Só que teve um momento em que estávamos conversando e ela simplesmente desmaiou (preferiu não dizer exatamente o que houve) – Terminou Naruto enquanto a colocava em uma maca próxima a eles.  
- Será que você pode dar uma olhada nela Sakura-chan? Ela ainda não recuperou a consciência, então resolvi trazer pra você examina-la... – disse Naruto com um ar de preocupação.  
Enquanto Sakura usava seus jutsus médicos em Hinata para ver se descobria algo, percebeu que Naruto a olhava com aqueles mesmos olhos preocupados. E para tranqüilizar ele disse:  
- Olha Naruto, aparentemente parece que Hinata só está dormindo, mas para qualquer efeito, vou consultar Tsunade-sama par que ela também dê uma olhadinha nela, ok? Pode ficar tranqüilo. E acho melhor você se cuidar um pouco também, está todo esfolado!  
- Bom, se é assim, acho que vou para casa então... Não precisa se preocupar comigo, isso não é nada. Eu vou indo então Sakura-chan, qualquer coisa sobre a Hinata, por favor me avise, ok? – Disse Naruto se levantando da cadeira onde estava. – Jah neh! Sakura-chan... – E saiu do quarto devagar ao contrário da maneira como chegara.  
Depois que saiu, Sakura fechou novamente sua bolsa, cobriu Hinata com um lençol e saiu do quarto. Fechou a porta com calma e ao se dirigir em direção ao escritório da Hokage-sama pensou:  
- O que houve com o Naruto? Ele está diferente... Essa é a primeira vez que vejo ele tão preocupado com a saúde de alguém, aliás, logo da Hinata-chan, será que finalmente ele está se dando conta? – indagou Sakura, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse – Ah, não, eu acho que não, ele é bem lerdo pra essas coisas... – e continuou seu trajeto até a Hokage-sama.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Jiraya, acho que você também percebeu o mesmo que eu quando o grupo de Kakashi retornou daquela missão. – Disse firme a Hokage-sama, que estava na janela de seu escritório olhando firme para a Vila.  
- Sim Tsunade, logo teremos que tomar uma decisão quanto à isso. Ou senão uma outra luta sangrenta como aquela a 15 anos atrás. Parece que nem o selo nem o próprio Naruto poderá mais agüentar, mas isso vai depender exclusivamente dele. – Respondeu Jiraya sentado numa das cadeiras do escritório.  
- Espero que tenhamos tempo o suficiente para conscientizar a todos os ninjas de Konoha, inclusive o próprio Naruto do perigo que ele corre. Dizia Tsunade com um tom de pena em sua voz. – Do jeito como Naruto está evoluindo e utilizando os poderes da Kyuubi, quanto mais ele o usar, menos tempo teremos. Principalmente depois do incidente contra a Akatsuki. Eles quase conseguiram tirar o Bijuu de dentro de Naruto, mas sem sucesso. Isso só fez o selo se enfraquecer.  
Após dizer isto, Tsunade sentou-se em sua cadeira e com um suspiro, virou seu copinho de sake. Aproveitando a pausa começou Jiraya:  
- Tsunade, talvez não nos restará outra solução a não ser usar aquele mesmo jutsu do Yondaime e do Sandaime...  
- O selamento... – lembrou ela assustada.  
- Ele mesmo – disse Jiraya ao mesmo tempo – Tomara que não seja preciso, mas vamos aguardar e ver como o próprio Naruto resolverá esse problema, afinal de contas, acho que desta vez nós realmente não poderemos fazer absolutamente nada. Teremos que confiar nele, como sempre fizemos.  
- Você está certo, Jiraya. "Eu só espero estar certa disto também" – pensou.  
TOC - TOC  
- Entre!  
- Tsunade-sama – chamou Sakura.  
- O que foi Sakura?  
- É a Hinata, ela chegou desmaiada ao Hospital , foi o Naruto quem trouxe ela. Eu a examinei, e não encontrei nenhum perigo, mas, ela ainda não recobrou a consciência. Achei melhor chamá-la e ...  
- Tudo bem Sakura, eu vou vê-la.  
- Obrigada Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade se levantou e começou a acompanhar Sakura, ao passar pela porta, parou por um segundo e antes de fecha-la voltou as para Jiraya e disse com uma voz suave: - Cuida dele pra mim, Jiraya?  
- Pode deixar Tsunade, afinal ele também é meu pupilo.  
Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e sorriu para Jiraya como agradecimento. Fechou a porto seguiu até alcançar Sakura, encaminhando-se até o Hospital.  
Jiraya tomou um último gole de sake e se levantou, foi até a janela onde Tsunade estava e apreciou a mesma paisagem. Murmurou baixo, como se estivesse falando com ele próprio:  
- Naruto... Konoha depende de você! Se seu sonho é realmente o de se tornar um dia um Hokage, aprenda primeiro a cuidar de si próprio.  
Dizendo isto, ele pulou a janela e sumiu por entre as casas de Konoha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sakura, me conte o que o Naruto te disse sobre Hinata.  
Após explicar toda a situação para a Hokage, Sakura ainda complementou:  
- Eu sei que não é certo da minha parte comentar isso, mas, acho que o Naruto está começando a se preocupar com as pessoas. Ele saiu daqui do hospital com uma cara de preocupado.  
- Sakura, ele sempre se preocupou com todos. Ele só não é o tipo de pessoa que demonstra isto facilmente. Agora, vem cá – chamou Sakura pra mais perto e disse quase que num sussurro – O que é realmente interessante é justamente por quem ele está preocupado, você não acha? – E com um leve sorriso malicioso em seu rosto levantou-se e continuou a caminhar em direção ao quarto de Hinata.  
Sakura parecia meio confusa pelo que havia escutado, mas lembrando da fisionomia de Naruto, ela pode concluir que ela estava certa. "Parece que Naruto finalmente começou a descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos..." pelo menos foi isso que se passou em sua cabeça.

Enquanto a Hokage examinava Hinata, Sakura somente observava, atenta a todos os seus movimentos usando os jutsus médicos.  
- Sakura? Sakura-chan?  
- Oi, desculpa Hokage-sama.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Enfim, o caso é o seguinte, Hinata não está desacordada, ela está dormindo. Acho que o treinamento que teve junto a Naruto foi muito puxado pra ela. Pode ser que tenha abusado um pouco de seu Byakugan, mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva. Devemos deixa-la passar a noite aqui no hospital por hoje. Depois mandarei Shizune enviar uma mensagem ao clã Hyuuga.  
- Ah, que bom, Tsunade-sama. Vou avisar Naruto.  
- Tudo bem, e por hoje é só Sakura, pode se retirar. O seu plantão por hoje já terminou, não foi!? Então vá descansar. Aproveite e tire o dia de amanhã de folga.  
- Arigatou, Tsunade-sama!

Sakura então retirou-se do hospital e se encaminhou para a casa de Naruto. No caminho ela continuava a pensar no que havia ocorrido, e nas palavras de Tsunade:  
- Hum... será que Naruto está gostando da Hinata-chan? Mas por que ele estava tão diferente? Ah, deixa ele, quem se importa com isso. – E apressou-se em direção à casa de Naruto.  
Ao chegar Sakura bateu à porta de Naruto mas ele não respondeu.  
- Acho que já deve estar dormindo. Bom, amanhe então eu aviso ele, deve estar muito cansado por hoje.

Ao descer as escadas do apartamento de Naruto, Sakura foi caminhando em direção à sua casa, mas parou em frente à Academia Ninja e sentando-se no balanço começou a lembrar da época em que havia conhecido Naruto e Sasuke. Seus pensamentos iam desde aquela época até os dias de hoje. Lembrara de quando eles se tornaram genins, e receberam aprovação de Kakashi-sensei, de todas as missões perigosas que fizeram e que Naruto ou Sasuke sempre salvavam ela. Lembrou do exame chuunin em que ela decidira que nunca mais seria um incômodo para seus amigos, que a partir daquele dia ela se tornaria tão forte quanto os outros... Até chegar no pensamento de que hoje, não poderia treinar nem com Sasuke que estava preso, e assim ficaria por mais 9 meses até completar um ano. Mesmo com Naruto, que sempre se dedicava a treinar e a treinar seguindo seu sonho de se tornar Hokage, ela nunca pode treinar junto a ele de novo, tentou lembrar da última vez que treinaram, mas nenhuma lembrança lhe veio em mente. Ela se sentiu um tanto quanto sozinha, mas logo se livrou deste pensamento, pois sabia que mesmo assim todos estavam ali, estavam do seu lado. Mudou seu pensamento então para Naruto. Principalmente depois do que ocorrera neste dia, tão normal quanto os outros. Lembrara tão subitamente dos sentimentos que ele tinha por ela, de que ele sempre gostara dela, mas apesar disto ela só pensava em Sasuke, mas assim o sentira, então qual o sentido disso? Viu que Naruto de uma certa maneira não olhava mais para Sakura como naquele tempo. Ela tentou encontrar motivos, mas um único nome lhe vinha a cabeça, Sasuke, aquele que ela amava. Talvez achasse que Naruto parara de pensar nela por que naquele dia pedira a ela pra trazer Sasuke de volta a ela, e assim ele fez. E também por agora, por Sasuke estar de volta, e ela somente se preocupar com ele, visita-lo sempre que possível, sempre querer estar perto dele.

Talvez não percebera que isto poderia ter de algum modo deixado Naruto mais distante dela, ela se sentia um tanto quanto culpada, mas não poderia fazer nada naquele momento, pois se sentira sem ter como reagir àquilo tudo, sem ter como lidar com aquela situação. E soltando uma lágrima de seus olhos, virou seu olhar para as estrelas que lhe faziam companhia naquele céu iluminado, e disse com toda a firmeza de seu coração:  
- Naruto, espero que você me desculpe por não poder amá-lo... mas espero acima de tudo que ela possa te amar ainda mais, e te faze feliz, só não demore muito pra perceber isso por favor, Naruto. Ela te ama, ela precisa de você Naruto... Hinata-chan sempre te amou. Só você ainda não percebeu isso...  
E uma segunda lagrima escorreu de seus olhos, voltou a olhar para baixo, se levantou do balanço e com seu belo sorriso de sempre terminou sua frase:  
- Seu Baka!  
Enxugou seu rosto com as mãos e vendo que já não havia mais tempo pra visitar Sasuke, foi de vez para casa descansar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Neji! – uma voz grave lhe chamava, era Hiashi – Onde está Hinata?  
- Hiashi-sama, acabei de ser avisado que Hinata se encontra no Hospital de Konoha.  
- Como assim no Hospital? – Indagou mais bravo;  
. - Parece que ela teve um desmaio por causa do seu treinamento, a própria Hokage-sama foi quem mandou o recado.  
- Certo, e por um acaso ela disse com quem Hinata estava treinando?  
- Sim, Hiashi-sama. Ela estava junto a Uzumaki Naruto, foi ele quem a levou para o Hospital.  
- Naruto, hein? Aquele maldito possuidor da raposa anda treinando com minha filha? Espero que ela tenho bons motivos pra me dar, caso contrário, serei obrigado a impedi-la de se encontra com ele. - Quer que eu mande buscá-la, Hiashi-sama?  
- Não é necessário. – Respondeu com um tom de desprezo em sua voz.

Dizendo isto, se retirou aos seus aposentos. Neji permaneceu em seu lgar até que Hiashi deixasse a sala onde estava.  
- Neji-nitchan, o que houve com o papai? – dizia uma voz doce atrás de Neji.  
- Nada de mais, Hanabi-sama. Ele só está preocupado com sua irmã.  
- O que tem Hinata-neechan? Onde ela está? Por que ainda não voltou? – perguntava Hanabi sem dar tempo pra Neji responder a primeira.  
- Está no Hospital. – Disse Neji em tom frio.  
- Hospital? Mas por que?  
- Amanhã ela retornará, e poderá explicar para você, Hanabi-sama. – Levantou-se e também se retirou.  
- Droga, nunca ninguém me diz o que está acontecendo. – Irritou-se Hanabi.  
Neji em seu quarto estava pensando qual o motivo dela ter sido levada ao Hospital. E por quê estaria com Naruto?  
- Hinata deve estar tentando dominar o uso tanto do Shugohakke quanto do Hakke ao mesmo tempo. Mas isso gasta uma enorme quantidade de chakra. Ainda mais sendo que para usar esses jutsus é necessário que o Byakugan esteja ativado também. E se estava com Naruto é bem provável que ele tenha forçado ela demais em seus ataques, aquele Naruto. Sempre um irresponsável.

Os pensamento de Neji estavam certos quanto aos usos das habilidades de Hinata, porém se enganara quanto ao Naruto. Por mais que ele quisesse não seria capaz de forçar qualquer coisa contra Hinata. Não com aqueles pensamentos que vinham em sua mente.


End file.
